


Good Girl

by youdidnotseeme



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Female Hux, Female Kylo Ren, Grooming, bathing your blood soaked friend with benefits, fluff in the tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/pseuds/youdidnotseeme
Summary: Ren comes back from a mission and grudgingly asks Hux for some assistance. Hux throws her in a bath tub.





	Good Girl

SOOOOO….This is the first thing I’ve written that is longer than a handful of words and of course it has to be space wives being gross. So...yeah. Here’s a thing. Stop looking at me. Thank you to my wonder beta, universe-c, and thank you nat for your gross encouragement. Yes, I'm the same ydnsm as the one on tumbler. Come yell at me. I'll eat all your rotten vegetables. 

 

\-------------

  
  


Hux looks up from her datapad at the sound of the door sliding open. A dark figure hovers at the threshold.

'Problem, Ren?'

Ren doesn't say anything. Tense energy radiates from her, filling the the air with static charge. She’s swaying slightly, the ragged ends of her cowl shifting unnaturally around her. Her helmet and robes are streaked with dried blood, ashes and mud.

'Come in or go. Stop wasting my time with your indecision.'

Ren is typically impulsive and direct with Hux but she hesitates now. Just as Hux purses her lips with another scathing comment, Ren finally enters enough for the door to close.

Ren has been gone for two weeks, away on some senseless , force-related mission for the Supreme Leader. Hux didn’t ask for details. She hates not being in full control or at least full awareness of Ren's comings and goings but it’s not her place to demand such things. Ren hadn’t offered any details prior to her departure, though she was oddly clingy after they fucked. 

Once Ren is sated she usually rolls over and falls asleep promptly, her untamed mane of hair shielding her face from Hux’s demands that she leave. Ren is not one for cuddling. She tends to lie stiffly a careful measure of inches away. Most nights she steals the covers, and Hux wakes up with a frigid foot shoving her towards the edge of the bed. She only stays because she wants another round in the morning. She's greedy like that. Hux doesn't mind. 

That night before she left, though, Ren wrapped her arms around Hux and rested her head on Hux’s chest. Hux would have commented about the violation of their careful truce but she was too tired from having Ren’s mouth on her for the past half hour. Hux felt relaxed and indulgent and let it go. 

Now, Ren is silently dripping on Hux’s cabin floor. She smells like rot and heated metal. 

'For having a weapon that cauterizes, you always end up bloody.'

'There is a satisfaction in using your hands sometimes.'

'She speaks.'

Ren takes her helmet off. Black hair is stuck to her forehead and there are dark circles under her eyes. There are the remains of a smear of blood under her nose and a split in her lip. The braids containing her mass of hair are frayed and dull. 

'Failed your mission? Here for a distraction?'

'No, I had success.'

Ren is unfocused, staring through Hux into some middle distance. Hux is about to press her when she heaves a sigh and grits her crooked teeth. 

'I need to be around another person right now.'

'Ren, there are thousands on this ship. I doubt you feel alone.'

'You're different. You...' She worries at her split lip. 'You feel calm. Controlled. Present.'

Hux knows Ren has problems. That she has something off even outside the bizarreness of the Force. Hux can see it now in the pinched corner of her mouth. If Hux doesn't take action, Ren could possibly stand there all night looking half-present. She'd be in the way. She'd make Hux feel things she shouldn't be feeling. 

'Take your clothes off. Leave them away from my desk. They're filthy and I won't be bothered with them.' 

Hux moves to the refresher and turns on the tub. She stares at the rising level of water. This isn't something they do. She's going to do it anyway. 

Ren appears naked in the doorway. There's a large bruise on her side underneath one of her small tits. 

'Is that broken?'

'No.'

Hux grabs her by the hand and moves her to sit on the edge of the tub with her feet in the water. It's probably too hot but Ren doesn't flinch or say a word. 

The braids separate into greasy clumps. Hux works a comb through them, plucking fragments of bone from the mess. She wants to pull sharply and bite Ren’s neck. She wants to do something to elicit a more Ren-like response than the one she's receiving. When Ren deigns to speak, she has a caustic tongue. It doesn't feel like the right time so Hux pulls Ren up by her wide shoulders instead, her thumb digging into the muscle.

Hux inspects the rest of Ren's body for damage that she wouldn't mention on her own. Nothing else is apparent except for what looks like a blaster burn on her hip. Lucky to be grazed and not missing the limb. Hux would have been annoyed at the loss of such a splendid part of her body. Ren's hips have always fascinated Hux. They're large and wide and have a  surprising softness to them. They connect to a large but firm ass that shows bruises and bite marks beautifully. 

Ren continues to stand there with her back turned. Hux counts the moles on her shoulders until she realizes Ren isn't going to move on her own. Hux would be satisfied if this was play and Ren was waiting for Hux's command. This isn't. She's not. She's just not present. 

'Sit down. That's what tubs are for. I know you've been in one.'

Ren sits and pulls her knees up to her chin. There's a large bruise on one of them that Hux hadn't noticed before. She frowns;.Those knees are not for others to mark. 

Ren jolts as Hux abruptly pours water over her head. She does it again until the curls are heavy and soaked. Ren lies back stiffly against the edge of the tub as Hux scrubs shampoo into her hair. The resulting froth is tinged red.

'It's not mine,' Ren says. 

Hux doesn’t ask whether Ren had rolled in the remains of whomever she had torn apart. 

She finishes with Ren’s hair and smooths it back over a pale and clammy forehead. The strands are heavy with water and reach down to her tits. Hux rubs at the blood stubbornly clinging under Ren’s nose. She moves her hand down to Ren's jaw and turns her head in an attempt to make eye contact. Ren’s eyes flick over hers but then slide to the side. 

'Do you trust me?' Hux asks.

‘Yes. Even though you’re insufferably arrogant and frequently wrong.’ 

It's monotone and flat but at least it's a meaningful response. 

'Good. Stop me if you don't want this.‘

Hux cups Ren's left breast and massages the dark nipple. The left is her favorite. It has a small mole to one side, slightly raised and oddly endearing. It’s yet another slapdash error that shouldn’t be appreciated but somehow enhances the entire package. Hux moves her hand to the other tit and twists gently until she feels the flesh start to harden.

Hux shifts on her knees and gets as close as she can. She trails her hand over Ren’s skin, down into the water. Her sleeve will get wet but she has a task to complete. She hadn't planned this course of action or she would have removed her shirt. She looks at Ren. Ren’s hips tilt into Hux’s touch but her eyes are still dark and blank. Flat almost. 

Hux smoothes her hand back up and over Ren’s stiffly drawn shoulders. They don’t budge as she kneads the knotted muscles, so instead she moves to the livid bruise on Ren’s side. She presses in with her thumb until Ren pulls in a hitched breath, her eyelids drooping minutely. Hux drags her fingers across her soft, dark nipple, playing with the tip while still digging relentlessly into Ren’s tender rib.  With her other hand Hux maneuvers through Ren's thicket of wet hair and cups the back of her head gently, encouraging her to rest against it. Some softness to go with the hurt. Something to encourage Ren to come back. 

The skin between Ren’s breasts is damp with moisture. A thin scar rests between them from some altercation Ren will never speak of. Its prominent placement brings a scowl to Hux’s lips. She's going to have to alter that, make that scar one of hers. 'Another time' she thinks and slowly drags her palm over Ren's other breast until she suddenly brings her fingers together for a ruthless pinch. She doesn't feel guilty when she realizes she's gripping hard enough to add to the riot of color marring Ren's pale skin. Normally that would earn her a growl and a colorful curse but her effort is only rewarded with a slight frown that shows the fine wrinkles starting to form at the sides of Ren’s mouth. 

Hux leans in close to Ren's unmoving face. She’s relieved to finally see the start of some color, but Ren’s eyes remain dull and dark. She brings the tip of her nose to Ren's cheek and slowly ghosts it to rest on her upper lip. 

'You should come back now.' 

It's terribly sentimental. Saying it feels like pressing her bare palms into broken glass but this is the sort of coddling Ren goes in for when she's like this. Hux will know she's better once a sneer crosses that odd face and she growls out that such delicacy is unnecessary. 

Hux drops her hand into the near scalding water and feels the soft over steel which is Ren's belly. She traces yet another scar that would suggest a brush with being disemboweled and then moves it lower. Ren’s pubic hair is constantly neglected. Hux has tried to suggest routine grooming at least for the sake of hygiene but has only been mocked for her perfectly reasonable standards. 

Hux is loath to admit she finds any of Ren's contrariness attractive. She tries to tell herself it's like watching a speeder crash, helpless to look away but fully unable to right it. 

She pets and plays idly with the hair of Ren's mound before fully palming it, dragging from the bottom upwards and then back down again. The lips of Ren's cunt are long and impossible to ignore. Hux has fantasized about pinning her inner labia back to expose her hole. She knows that Ren wouldn't be fully opposed, what with her consistent lack of concern for her body's well being. For now she settles for traveling those familiar folds until she feels Ren relax deeper into her palm. Hux smirks to herself and presses a finger against her, not entering - just suggesting. Ren sighs and nudges her hips up against it. Truly a lame response, but Hux is a woman of her unspoken word. Hux rubs two fingers at her slowly to judge her slickness. Enough is present that she presses them inside, bringing her thumb to Ren's clit. 

Ren’s cunt is always hot, much more so than any other Hux has encountered in her few, meaningless assignations. It's a heat she can't get enough of. The one time she slid her fist inside, she didn’t want to remove it. She only had when Ren's uncomfortable mewling penetrated her stupor.  It wouldn't surprise Hux if Ren's core temperature is a few degrees higher than it should be by some quirk of the Force. 

Hux works her fingers in and out steadily while digging her fingernail into Ren's clit. Rough treatment has always gotten Ren off quickly and Hux is tired no matter how much she likes playing Ren's body. She alternates between thrusting her fingers and pulling them all the way out to rub random patterns against her. Clockwise, counter clockwise, up, down, the outlines of the first characters of Basic, never letting Ren’s dulled mind grab on to a pattern. Hux can feel the shivers starting to wrack Ren's body, her lips dry and parted as short puffs of air escape. Hux stares at her half lidded eyes and the red slash of her mouth and works until Ren's body is flushed and her breath is hitching. She slides three fingers in and Ren's knees widen a little in expectation. A handful of rough thrusts and one last brutal run of her thumb and Ren tenses. She closes her eyes and shudders and Hux continues to stroke her through it. 

'Good girl,' Hux murmurs.

Ren keeps her eyes closed and sighs. Hux moves back and reaches for the soap. The water is cooling. Ren is limp and unhelpful as Hux bathes her. She's not exactly getting clean, but it will do for now. Hux doesn't feel like supporting a half-conscious Ren in the shower. 

Hux rubs her down not ungently with a towel. Her hair will leave Hux's pillow damp and smelling strange no doubt, but it's not to be worried about right now. 

Hux grabs her hand again and leads her to bed. Ren gets into it automatically, pulling the black sheets up to her chin. Hux takes off her wet uniform and throws it to the side. This kind of behavior is unlike her but she’s suddenly exhausted. 

Ren stares at the ceiling. Hux stares at her. 

Slowly, Ren rolls over until she’s facing Hux.  One of her curls is caught in her split lip, the black strand bisecting her face.

'Thank you,' Ren says quietly.

Hux looks at her eyes. They're a little less flat. 

She tucks Ren’s curl behind her ear and tells her, ‘Go to sleep.’

 


End file.
